New Super Mario Bros 3
'Super Mario World : The ' Second Reality Project Reloaded '''By Popple Koopa''System: Nintendo DS' Release Date: 2008 Graphics: 3D Sidescroller '' ''Story As Mario celebrates his birthday with everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, he gets a present from Bowser. Bowser says that he has changed his ways and is not going to be evil anymore. Mario opens the gift. That's when he finds out the gift was a Bob-omb. It explodes and the smoke blocks out Bowser kidnapping Peach, Daisy, and Luigi. Mario eventually finds out and must go after him. ' 'Enemies'' Goomba Paragoomba Koopa Troopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold) Paratroopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold) Spiny Lakitu Aqua Lakitu Fishin' Lakitu Piranha Plant Big Piranha Venus Fire Trap Ptooie Chargin' Chuck Baseball Boy Dry Bones Big Bones Dark Bones Dull Bones Red Bones Rex Dry Rex Clown Rex Dry Chuck Shy Guy Fly Guy Clown Guy Stilt Guy Tall Guy Fat Guy Fire Guy Thunder Guy Boo Guy Boom Guy Zeus Guy Dry Guy Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomerang Bro Sledge Bro Fire Sumo Earthquake Jake Thwomp Thwimp Blaarg Bob-omb Big-omb Super Koopa Magikoopa Cheep Cheep Boss Bass Cheep Chomp Blooper Baby Blooper Bullet Bill Bill Blaster Boo Red Boo Blue Boo Big Boo Bigger Boo Fishin' Boo Blockhopper Chain Chomp Chainless Chomp Red Chain Chomp Red Chainless Chomp Dino Rhino Dino Torch Fang Freezie Pokey Goomba Paragoomba Koopa Troopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold) Paratroopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold) Spiny Lakitu Aqua Lakitu Fishin' Lakitu Piranha Plant Big Piranha Venus Fire Trap Ptooie Chargin' Chuck Baseball Boy Dry Bones Big Bones Dark Bones Dull Bones Red Bones Rex Dry Rex Clown Rex Dry Chuck Shy Guy Fly Guy Clown Guy Stilt Guy Tall Guy Fat Guy Fire Guy Thunder Guy Boo Guy Boom Guy Zeus Guy Dry Guy Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomerang Bro Sledge Bro Fire Sumo Earthquake Jake Thwomp Thwimp Blaarg Bob-omb Big-omb Super Koopa Magikoopa Cheep Cheep Boss Bass Cheep Chomp Blooper Baby Blooper Bullet Bill Bill Blaster Boo Red Boo Blue Boo Big Boo Bigger Boo Fishin' Boo Blockhopper Chain Chomp Chainless Chomp Red Chain Chomp Red Chainless Chomp Dino Rhino Dino Torch Fang Freezie Pokeyand more... ' 'Items'' Found in ? Boxes Coin (Note: Get 100 for a life) Blue Coin (Note: These are worth 5 coins) NEW! Silver Coin (Worth 10 coins) Super Mushroom Fire Flower Feather 1-Up Mushroom 3-Up Moon NEW! 5-Up Egg (Gives you five lives) NEW! 7-Up Sun (You can guess how many lives it gives you) Mega Mushroom Mini Mushroom Blue Koopa Shell (Note: You can also get a Blue Koopa Shelling by defeat a Blue Koopa Troopa or Blue Paratroopa) Hammer Bro Suit NEW! Boomerang Bro Suit (Makes you Boomerang Mario so you can throw Boomerangs. If a Boomerang hits you when coming back you will turn back into Super Mario) NEW! Chargin Chuck Suit (Makes you invincible only when dashing. You get to keep it until the rest of level or until you die. If you complete the level with this suit you will turn back into Super Mario when returning to level select) Yoshi (Note: Yoshi can't eat certain enimies like Boos, Spinys and more. Eating these enemies will make you lose Yoshi.) NEW! Birdo (Birdo is the same as Yoshi but can eat some enemies that Yoshi can't.) Star Yoshi Wings ' 'Found around levels Triangle Block Trampoline Warp Pipe ? Switch ! Switch P Switch NEW! Silver Coin Switch (Makes silver coins appear) Skull Raft Red Berries Pink Berries Green Berries NEW! Gold Berries (Eat one to add 50 to your time) Rope Pulley Platform Rail Lift Block Train ...and many more ' 'Levels'' There are 20 worlds, each with a boss, but only eight (The Koopalings and Bowser Jr) have the keys that give you access to the two final worlds. There is also a secret 21st world. '' Walkthrough Mole Ruins*Echoes of Birabuto - Overworld - Super Mario World Music Extended Mole Ruins #1 - Kirby & The Amazing Mirror - Rainbow Route (Area 1 Wild Western Plains - Wild West - Timesplitters 2 Music Extended Sylvania Garden #1 - Marble Garden Zone, Act 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Music Extended Mole Ruins #2 - Sonic Lost World "Desert Ruins Zone Act 2 (Honeycomb Highway)" Music Koopa Lake #1 - Sonic 3 Music: Azure Lake extended Sylvania Garden #2 - Grape Garden - Kirby Super Star Lakeside Castle - Boss#1 Cat Goomboss & Iggy Koopa - Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Music: KINGDOM VALLEY ~ WIND ~ THE CASTLE ~ LAKESIDE ~ WATER & Rocket Knight Adventures - Boss EXTENDED Music Flower Plateau*Monty Monument - Super Mario Land 2: Athletic (Super Mario World Remix) Goomba Playground - Super Mario World: Overworld (Pokemon Black and White Remix) The Heights Of Green Greens - Na Na Hey Hey , Bananarama Cave Exploration - Sonic The Hedgehog 3: Endless Mine Zone (NES Remix) & Ice Cave - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended Snowy Waterway - Mario Party 3 Music - On Your Toes Iceberg #1 - The Little Mermaid (NES) Music - Sea of Ice Sylvania Garden #3 - Marble Garden Zone, Act 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Music Extended Sylvania Lake - Sonic 3 Music: Azure Lake Northern Green Hills - Mario Party 3 - On your Toes Dead Disco - Witchyworld - Haunted Zone - Banjo-Tooie Music Extended Top Secret Area - Mario Party Music Luigi's Engine Room EXTENDED Flower Fear - Billy Idol - Rebel Yell Floral Flight - Spyro the Dragon - Wild Flight Music Teotihuacan Swamp - Sparkster SNES: lakeside ( 1 level) MUSIC REQUEST Volcanic Lake - Mickey's Speedway USA: San Francisco (Super Mario Kart Remix) Flowerless Fort Boss#2 Cape Kamikaze Koopa & Morton Koopa Jr. - Metal Gear (NES) Music - Super Computer Area & Crash Bandicoot 2: N. Gin (Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Remix) Donut Volcano* Bones Labyrinth - Cave Area - Kirby's Return to Dream Land & Stevie Wonder - Part Time Lover Urchin's Blockade - Jurassic Park 2 (SNES) - Blockade Amazon Grassland - Amazon - Ducktales: Remastered Music Extended Lotus Volcano - Red Red Wine , UB40 Stonecold Brambles - Bramble Blast - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ghost Cave - Ice Cave - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended & Timber By Pitbull featuring Kesha Bone Lavalake - Animotion - Obsession Moving Cave - Move Away , Culture Club Underground Swampland - Bubblegloop Swamp - Main - Banjo-Kazooie Music Extended KoopaKick - Kickstart My Heart , Motley Crue Volcano Castle Boss#3 Molten Gexy Gecko & Lemmy Koopa - Flame Core - Volcano - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music Extended NU_SHOOZ I CAN'T WAIT & Kirby Triple Deluxe Music - Boss Extended Crashlanded Castle Secret - Naughty Naughty , Danger Danger Nadiri Jungle * Jungle Japes Hijinx - Jungle Japes - Donkey Kong 64 Merlot City Ruins - Mario Kart 8 Music - Thwomp Ruins Forest Of The Monty Moles - Tetris Attack: Forest Stage (Airfont 380 Remix) Banzai Swamp - Super Mario RPG: Forest Maze (Pokemon HeartGold SoulSilver Remix) Jungle Acropolis - Tekken 1 - Acropolis Theme Jungle Fuzzy's Sappire Brambles - Bramble Blast - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Squishy's Blockade - Blockade - Super Mario 3D World Music Extended Dry Lagoon Underpass - NEW_ORDER ROUND & ROUND & Boss - Ducktales: Remastered Music Extended Precarious Plateau - Kyzil Plateau, Planet Veldin - Ratchet & Clank Music Extended Gemstone Volcano - Red Red Wine , UB40 Snowful Kross Jungle - G.I.JOE NES A REAL AMERICAN HERO - Mission 1 Amazon Jungle Music Mudhole Marsh - HUMAN LEAGUE DON'T YOU WANT ME Jungle Stronghold Boss#4 Kongo The Ape & Sammy Koopa - Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel The Noize & New Super Mario Bros. Music - Castle Boss Battle Extended Symphonic Mountains*Ice Bomb Bridge - Mushroom Bridge & Mushroom City - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Music Extended Whirlleaf Mountain - Fourside - Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Extended Snide Tide - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Soundtrack - High Tide Ride Gerudo Under-River - Marvel Vs Capcom 2 Music: River Stage Extended HD Sumo Symphony - Escape Club – Wild, Wild West & Los Lobos – La Bamba Banzai Beach - Sonic CD (Japan) - Palmtree Panic Present Music & Meli'sa Morgan - Fool's Paradise Sylvania Castle In The Forest - Jak 2-Haven Forest Music Theme Grape Soda River - Meli'sa Morgan - Fool's Paradise Pipe Paradiso - Sonic CD (Japan) - Palmtree Panic Present Music Swampland Plains - Lynyrd Skynyrd - Swamp Music Sewage Underpass Mini-Boss #1 Bowser Junior - Mega Man X: Corrupted - Music Preview, Sewer Facility (Plasma Puffer Stage) Mega Man 8 OST - Aqua Man (Underwater Stage) & Sonic Unleashed "Night Battle Music Mini-Boss" Music Mountain Pass - Mickey's Speedway USA OST: Colorado Pipe Hype - Mario Party 2 (Music) - Going Somewhere Acoustic Castle Boss#5 Grubber & Ludwig Von Koopa - SMW Custom Music - Track 1683 (The Second RealityProject2:Zycloboo'sChallenge - Powercat's Castle) & Boss (Super Mario Bros. 2) - Super Mario All-Stars Music Extended Cloudy Heaven *Skyworld Highlands - Skyworld - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Halfmoon Waterfall - Contra Music (NES) - Waterfall Stage Emerald Hill Sky Plains - Old Odyssey 2 (Sky Area) from Kirby Super Star] - Kirby Triple Deluxe Music Extend Skyworld Ghost House - NSMB-Ghost House Music Skyworld Sanctuary - Sanctuary Guardian - Earthbound Music Extended Swampland Acropolis - The Bangles - « Walk like an Egyptian » + subtitles- Skyworld Fortress Mini-Boss#2 Bowser Junior - Sky World Tower - Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Music Extended & Batman - Return of the Joker (NES) - Boss Theme Music Permafrost Sky Land - Party All The Time , Eddie Murphy Stonecarving Desert In The Sky - Mario Party 3 Music - On Your Toes Aurum Castle Boss#6 Lakithunder & Dolly P. Koopa - Aurum Brain's Fortress (First Half) - Kid Icarus Uprising] & Batman - Return of the Joker (NES) - Boss Theme Music Sunstroke Sands Maple Oasis - Let the Speed to Mend it (Sand Oasis) - Sonic and the Secret Rings Music Extended Crystal Cave - Donkey Kong 64 Music - Crystal Caves Plain Of Oil Ocean Zone - Sonic 2 Music: Oil Ocean Zone Roaming Desert - Desert Ruins - Zone 4 - Sonic: Lost World Music Extended Chocolate Island Fortress Mini-Boss#3 Bowser Junior & Rexzor - South Park: The Stick of Truth - Clyde's Fortress Music Theme & Batman - Return of the Joker (NES) - Boss Theme Music Desert Of The Old West - Jody Watley - Don't You Want Me Great Desert Of Bianco Hills - Desert Town- Great Video Game Music 17 Lake Of Shifting Sand Land - Sonic 3 Music: Azure Lake Ancient Desert Temple Boss# 7 TutanKrusha & Risen Koopa - Desert Ruins Tower of Revival Wario Land 3 Music Extended & Crystal Caves Boss - Donkey Kong 64 Music Extended Magical Forest*Noteworthy Terrain - SMW Custom Music - Track 1035 (Super Mario Kart - Mario﻿ Circuit (1-4)) LakeJynn Plateau - New Super Mario Bros. Wii Music - Overworld 1 - Main Track23 The Great Waterfall - Awesome Video Game Music 39: Bubbleman Stage (Waterfall Institute) & Los Lobos – La Bamba Spiny Woods - The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - Minish Woods Krusha's Hot Springs - Monsters Inc: Scare Island: Soundtrack/Music - Hot Springs (Fixed Version) Kritter Forest - Wario world music: Greenhorn Forest Magical Trick House - Don't Come Around Here No More , Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers Gruntilda's Lair (Grunty's Furnace Fun) - Banjo-Kazooie & Living Colour-Glamour boys Lost Winter Ruins - Mystic Ruin - Sonic Adventure Music Extended Lost Pipeline - Hydrocity Zone, Act 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Music Extended & Crash Bandicoot Music: The Lab Desert Hot Springs - Let's Listen: Mother 3 (GBA) - The Water's Fine, Hot Springs (Extended) Canopy Climb - Nice and Easy - Mario Party 3 Music Extended & Cloudy Court Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Techno Plateau - Pseudo Echo - Funky Town Flying Fortress Mini-Boss #4 Bowser Junior - Mega Man X4 OST, T11: Storm Owl Stage (Air Force) EURYTHMICS MISSIONARY MAN & Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Music Extended Mudhole Swamp - Spyro a Hero's Tail: Crocovile Swamp P-Switched Castle - Boss#8 Troy The Panther Minion & Roy Koopa - Dire Straits – Money For Nothing Mario Kart Double Dash Music - Waluigi Stadium & Wario Colosseum & Boss - Sonic Advance 2 Music Extended Icicle Mountain*Tundra Meadow - Distant Tundra (Morning) - Pikmin 3 Urchin 's Icy Blockade - Jurassic Park 2 (SNES) - Blockade Icy Sewers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers Music - Turtle Power (Stage 1 Enchanted Snowball Mountain - Dream Snowball Fight (Cool Cool Mountain) - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii) Music Ex Road to Icy Temple Ruins - Chapter 6: Ruins of the Temple - Kid Icarus: Uprising Music Extended Underwater Ruins Mini-Boss #5Bowser Junior - Underwater Ruins - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Music Extended & Mini-Boss - Yoshi's Island Tundra Caverns - Ice Cave - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended Brisk Blue Snowfield - Contra (NES) Music - Snow Field Theme Glacier Castle Boss#9 Cheatsy The Glacier Gecko & Lucas Koopa - Mega Man 7: Freeze Man's Stage & Boss Battle - Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Music Extended Koopa Desert*Rhino's Road - Joe and Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics OST - Joe and Mac are Back Panther Acropolis - Tekken 1 Music Acropolis, Greece Tropical Horror - Game Boy Horror - Luigi's Mansion & Luigi's Mansion Music- Dark Rooms Theme Extended The Desert of Giants - Mario Kart 8 Music - GCN Dry Dry Desert Rhino's Treasure - Bruno Mars - Treasure Oil Lakeside - Lakeside Park - Mario Kart: Super Circuit Music Extended Crystaline Sand Dunes - 12- Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix 2 Music- Tottori Sand Dunes Nightmare Desert - Sandopolis Zone, Act 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Music Extended Cheep-Cheep Lake - Sonic 3 Music: Azure Lake Reznor's Factory Mini-Boss# 6 Rexzor & Bowser Junior - Super Mario RPG -Weapons Factory- Music HD & Kirby's Return to Dream Land Music - Mini Boss 2 Sand Dunes Of Oil Ocean Zone - Sonic 2 Music: Oil Ocean Zone extended Sand Dunes Of Easton Kingdom - Sonic 2 Music: Oil Ocean Zone extended Catacomb Caverns - Pyramid Cave - Sonic Adventure 2 Music Extended Desert Cemetery - Creep , TLC Pyramid Pass - Kid Chameleon - Pyramid Area Genesis Music Flying Fish Bridge - Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (Sega Genesis/MegaDrive) Music - Another Part of Me (Download) & Nice and Easy - Mario Party 3 Music Extended Ancient Gemstone Catacombs - Kool & The Gang - Misled Sandy Shrine Boss#10 Sandy Temple Guardian & Wendy O' Koopa - Velcro Fly , ZZ Top Pyramid Cave - Sonic Adventure 2 Music Extended & Crash Bandicoot 3 - Dr. N. Tropy Boss Music Bowser's Valley*Iceberg #2 - Freeze Man Stage - Iceberg Area - Megaman 7 Music Extended & Lisa Lisa And Cult Jam - Head To Toe Golden Kritter Canyon - Wild Canyon - Sonic Adventure 2 Music Extended Volcanic Voyage - Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage & Cocoa Cave - Kirby Super Star Stone-Head Ruins - Sonic 3D Music: Rusty Ruin Zone Act 1 Inferno - Donna Summer Love To Love You Baby original long version (Disco 70s) & This Way That - Mario Party 2 Music Extended Grassland Of Dry Dry Desert - Mario Kart Double Dash Music - Dry Dry Desert Monty's Mansion Mini-Boss# 7 Bowser Junior - Mystic Mansion - Sonic Heroes Music Fancy" Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX & Sonic & Knuckles Music: Minor bosses extended Wildurf's Jungle Rapids - Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name Frozen Fears - "I Heard a Rumour" Bananarama Pharaoh's Tomb - Megaman IV Music: Pharoah Man Koopa Lake #2 - Super Mario Kart (SNES OST) - Vanilla Lake Music! & Temple Music History Behind Super Smash Bros. Melee Land Of The Giant At Night - BOBBY BROWN - My Prerogative Freezeflame Rock - Hot Spot, Foxy Brown & Waiting For Your Love , Toto Yellowstone Rock Canyon- Mickey's Speedway USA OST: San Francisco Disturbing Castle Boss#11 Shroobsworth & Boom-Bot Dr. Neo Kim Grublin & Larry Koopa - CTR - Cortex Castle Music & Prove Your Love , Taylor Dayne The Crossroads Of The Mushroom Kingdom - Let's Go All The Way , Sly Fox Bowser's Palace Thirdspace* Crashlanded Castle - Twisted Metal 3 Soundtrack - W.Y.S.I.W.Y.G Crashlanded Castle Countryard - Hyrule Castle Courtyard - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Music Extended Jungle Hijinx Remix - Donkey Kong Country Returns Music - Jungle Hijinx Sillyclone Hilly - Overworld - New Super Mario Bros. Music Extended & Pop Star - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Tundryx's Polar Pass - CTR - Polar Pass Music Simishock's Swampland Plains - Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Music: TROPICAL JUNGLE ~ THE JUNGLE ~ THE SWAMP Perplex Rosa - Mary Jane Girls - In My House & Debbie Gibson - Shake Your Love Brimstone Skies - Sky & Sea - Super Mario Sunshine Music Extended Icicle Mountain - Icicle Mountain - Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Extended Poker Port - Mario Circuit - Super Smash Bros. Brawl & Enuff Z' Nuff - New Thing( Supermassive Swamp - Pokémon- Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team- Friend Area Swamp- Music & "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure" Queue Music Caninopolis Port - Larger Than Life (extended video mix) , Backstreet Boys Haunted Health - Kirby Triple Deluxe Music - Haunted Mansion Skeleton Guy's Bone Cavern - Crash Twinsanity Music - Cavern Catastrophe Jungle Graveyard - Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts - Haunted Graveyard Neverfly Fortress - Ape Escape - Music: Specter Land ~ Flying Fortress & Van Halen - Jump Temple of Dream Land - Another Dimension - Kirby's Return to Dream Land Music Extended Snow Mighty 's Icicle Fortress - Contra (Arcade SoundTrack) 07 Fortress Of Ice Pyra Psychodelic - Amiga music: Turrican II ('The Desert Rocks') & Duran Duran - The Reflex Prehistoric Green Hill Zone - Prehistoric - Crash Bandicoot 3 Music Extended Sandslash's Sandstone Lake - Vanilla Lake - Super Mario Kart Music Extended Syrup Froza - Lovely VGM 488 - Spelunky - Yeti Caves & Candy , Cameo Snowmo's Icicle Waterground - Go West – We Close Our Eyes Sand Bro's Snowy Mountain - Snow Mountain - Super Mario 3D Land Darkness Royal - Gene Loves Jezebel - Desire (Come and Get It Rocket Base Zone - Egg Rocket Zone - Sonic Advance Music Extended Full Moon Mountain - The Metropolis of Fourside - Earthbound Music Extended Ultra Multichaos Mini-Boss#12 Bowser Junior & Tomato Man - Sonic Adventure 2 Music- Eternal Engine & Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Mini-Boss - Music Magic Blast Tower - SWV - “It's All About You” Darkai's Temple Of Doom - Indiana Jones Temple of Doom - Finale And End Credits Chaos CompleXX - Stephanie Mills - “Bit By Bit Adventure 2 Music- Eternal Engine & Spacedust Alley Star City Fast) Diddy Kong Racing Music Extended The Frosty Wilds - Sunset Wilds - Mario Kart: Super Circuit Music Extended Twilight Wastelands - The Wastelands - Mario Strikers Charged Music Extended Halberd Airship - Airship - Super Mario 3D Land Music Extended Galactic Glacier - Bomberman 64 Music: White Ice Theme (White Glacier) Braindamaged Finale Boss# 12 Gregory The Roboxx - Sammy Hagar - “I Can't Drive 55”Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Melee & Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. Melee Second Reality*Silence - The Launch Base Docking Bay Great Airship Canyon Bay - Noki Bay - Super Mario Sunshine Music Extended Cut Man's Old Sawing Facility - Cut Man - Megaman 8 Music Extended Orbital Station Invasion Fleet Pipeline Planet Yoshi's Final Flight Bowser's Starship Second Reality (Secret Levels)*Green Hill Zone - Sonic Advance 3: Route 99 Act 1 (Pokemon Black and White 2 Remix) Neo Green Hill Zone - Sonic 1 Music: Green Hill Zone extended Marble Zone - Marble Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis) Music Extended Secret Base Zone - Secret Base Zone Act 1 - Sonic Advance Music Extended Spring Yard Zone - NEW_KIDS_ON_THE_BLOCK HANGIN' TOUGH Casino Paradise Zone - Sonic Advance Music: Casino Paradise Zone Act 1 Labyrinth Zone - Lost Labyrinth Zone - Act 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Music Extended Ice Mountain Zone - Ice Climber - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Starlight Zone - Sonic Colors "Starlight Carnival Act 1" Music Angel Island Zone- Angel Island Zone - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ocean Base Zone- Blockade - Super Mario 3D World Music Extended Cosmic Angel Zone - Sonic Advance Music: Cosmic Angel Zone Scrap Brain Zone - Never , Heart Power-UpsEdit 12 This article or section is under construction. Therefore, please excuse its informal appearance while it's being worked on. We hope to have it completed as soon as possible. Block Function Image ? Block Contains a coin or item when hit. 13 Brick Block Breaks or contains coins when hit. 14 Used Block Block that can't break. When a Question Block is hit it turns into a Used Block. 15 Super Guide Block Appears after Mario dies eight times in a row. When hit, Luigi will clear the stage for Mario. 16 White-Green Checkered Block A block that when you jump on it, it makes you jump higher 17 Pow Block15 A block that causes a large tremor on the ground. 18 Glow Block A block that shines light in dark areas. 19 Dotted Line Block A block that is transparent. A Switch is needed to activate the block. 20 Red Switch Block A block that is activated by a Switch. 21 Lakitu Block When activated a Lakitu appears and it will throw coins. 22 Propeller Block It is a block that can be picked up and works like the Propeller Mushroom. 23 Flying ? Blocks A type of Question Block that flies in a rythmatic pattern to the song of a stage. Once hit, it becomes a Used Block. No Image Available Giant ? Block A huge question block that only appears in 6-5. Acts like a normal block. 24 Coin Block A block that contains many coins. Looks just like a Brick Block and become an Used Block when empty. Pops out 5 Coins when used quick enough. 25 Roulette Block A block with various items scrolling on it. Mario can hit it, and release the power-up shown. 26 Stretch Block A block made up of 5 segments that stretches to act as a bridge in certain levels. 27 Items and ObjectsEdit Item Function Image Coin Super Mushroom Star Coin Chameleon Suit 1-Up Mushroom 3-Up Moon Star Coin Cape Feather Boulder Mushroom Bee Mushroom Gem Flower Fire Flower Penguin Suit Duckbill Suit 7 Yoshi Eggs/ 7 Yoshis Invincible Star Bone Flower Odesker Mushroom